


Daddy Issues

by LadyGraceEmily



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Cheating, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Drinking, Homosexuality, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sonic is sad, Unplanned Pregnancy, amy duncan is sad, amy rose is a bitch, bob is an angry man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceEmily/pseuds/LadyGraceEmily
Summary: When Bob Duncan met Sonic, his entire world flipped upside down. How long will this bliss last?





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke but not really, It's for a friend.

Bob stared Sonic deep into his eyes, the tall man taking a hand and cupping the hedgehog's cheek. With his free hand, Duncan placed it gingerly over the growing bump on sonic's stomach. Sonic smiled gently and looked up to meet Bob's gaze. Bob broke eye contact to glance down at his boyfriend's stomach. Sonic lifted Bob's head to stare at his face again. Bob bent down, leaving only a few inches between him and Sonic. He leaned in closer, placing a small kiss onto Sonic's cheek. 

 

"How's the little one doing?" Bob whispered, Sonic looking down at the developing belly.

 

"She's starting to kick," Sonic's gentle eyes moved back up to find Bob's loving gaze stuck on his stomach.

 

Sonic's face turned a bright red before he stood on his tiptoes, his lips meeting Bob's for a kiss. Bob reciprocated without hesitation, his hands slipping to wrap around Sonic's waist to press his body against Bob's. Sonic let out a small, surprised noise, breaking away to take a deep breath in. Bob stole another kiss, but this time it was more heated and sloppy. Sonic's breath hitched as Bob used one of his hands to squeeze his ass gently. He let out a moan into Bob's mouth before Bob broke away.

 

"Let's take this elsewhere, darling," Bob panted, tugging at sonic's loose, flannel shirt to guide him up the stairs of their home.

 

-Later that evening...-

 

Sonic was in the kitchen, tired and hungry. He hummed a soft tune, shuffling around to fix a pot of coffee. He dumped the old coffee grounds already in the machine, putting in a fresh filter and Pecan Rum coffee. Bob hated Pecan Rum, but it was Sonic's weakness. He would trade away Bob for a lifetime supply of Pecan Rum coffee. After he had gotten the coffee brewing, his attention shifted to the toaster. White bread fell into the two slots on the top of the device, Sonic yanking down the lever with all his force. Bob had broken it during one of his rampages, meaning you had to slam down on the platform to get it to toast your bread.

 

Bob was laying on the couch, grumbling about something. Most likely politics or how disappointing Sonic was at times. Duncan reached for the remote to turn on the television, flipping through the channels until he found something interesting or aggravating. He stopped on a news channel, an older man droning on about a war somewhere in the world over the Chaos Emeralds. His eyes fluttered shut. It was the first time in a very long time he had fallen asleep without a bottle of rum in hand.

Sonic sipped his coffee as he collected the toast, setting it on a plate and snatching up and avocado. He sliced it in half and pressed down on the shell of the avocado, gripping the bottom edge with his hands, expelling the avocado from the shell onto the cutting board whole. He diligently sliced it up and arranged it atop his toast before adding salt and pepper. He smiled at the small meal he'd prepared and down the last of his coffee. In about fifteen minutes he'd finished his toast and a second mug of coffee.

 

Sonic got up and went into the living room to find a slumbering Bob, the TV displaying a boring man rambling about the status of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic frowned and turned off the television, his significant other shifting in his sleep at the sudden pause in the noise. He never completely awoke, which brought Sonic a sense of comfort. Sonic himself had crawled up the stairs to sleep in his proper bed. He pulled the covers over his shoulder, and laid his head down onto the pillow in a bed meant for two. Once more, he was the only one sleeping there.


End file.
